Remember Me?
by Water Angel
Summary: Sequel to No one is what they seem. They all think that it's over, but it has only just begun.
1. Default Chapter

Title: Remember Me

Title:Remember Me?

Author:Water Angel and Witch Baby

Email: [water_angel_amy@yahoo.com][1] and [witch_baby_s_number_2@hotmail.com][2]

Spoilers:Sequel to No one is what they seem

Rating: R

Disclaimers: I own nothing.Although I wish I did.

Summary:Sequel to No one is what they seem.They all think that it's over, but it has only just begun. 

**PART 1:Happy Family**

** **

"Maria come on!"Michael yelled from the front door of his apartment."We're gonna be late."

"I'm coming!"Maria called back from the bedroom."Just a few more minutes."

"Women," Michael muttered to his son."They take forever to get ready."Cole just looked at him and gave a goofy smile, and went back to play with his toys.As if she understood what he said Jasmine gave him an angry look from the playpen and shook her head.Michael smiled at his children.They were wonderful, really smart.Max thought that his kids were good, but they were nothing compared to Michael's.And it wasn't just fatherly pride, Michael thought, everyone they saw said that the children were brilliant.

His life had really changed over the past year.He looked around his apartment; Maria had changed it from being a dark murky place to a bright happy home.The twins seemed to love it.Especially all the hiding places there were.Now that they could crawl, they found it to be a really fun game to hide from their parents.Well, Amy would be looking after them or a few hours, giving him and Maria some time alone.

Maria walked out of the bedroom and saw Michael just standing there.He was obviously deep in thought because he didn't notice her standing there.But whatever he was thinking of made him happy because from the look on his face and the way he was looking at the twins, Maria had never seen him this happy.Then his face changed, it became absolutely devilish and a huge grin broke out on his face."Happy thoughts?"Maria asked walking up to the playpen and smiling down at the twins.

"Very happy," Michael said wrapping his arms around her and kissing the back of her neck.

Maria sighed and leaned back into his embrace and enjoyed the moment.She pulled away and leaned down to pick up Cole."And how are you handsome?"She asked snuggling her face into his.

Jasmine started fussing for lack of attention and Michael leaned down to pick her up."Don't worry princess, daddy'll pay attention to you.Are you looking forward to your stay at grandma's?I know I am."

"Do you really expect her to answer you?"Maria asked smiling at him.

"No but I like talking to her anyway."

"Come on, we're gonna be late."Maria said getting the twins things together and walking to the door.

"Now she say's we're going to be late."Michael muttered shaking his head.

They walked downstairs and put the twins into the car, locking them in all securely.Michael checked the straps twice to make sure his children were safe.Then he got in the car and drove to Maria's mothers.

"Looking forward to this?"Maria asked Michael because she noticed his going a little faster than usual.

"Do I need to even answer that?"Michael responded, giving her a hot look."You're going to be all mine for a few hours.With no children to interrupt us."

Maria knew what he was talking about.The past few nights that has been…talking when one of the twins would cry and have to be looked after."I know how you feel.But I'm going to miss them anyway."

"We're only going to be gone for a few hours at most."Michael told her, holding her hand."Besides your mother wants to see the twins.She likes the fact she's still young and can keep up with them."

Maria laughed."She won't like it when they start crawling away from in different directions or when they start hiding from her."

"I'm sure she'll find some sort of spell or something to keep them quite for a while."

"True, but you know the twins.They always find some way out of it."Maria told him.

Michael smirked, proud."That's because they're brilliant, never seen anything better than our children.I'm telling you Maria, they're absolute geniuses, they're going to show the world what they can do."

Maria smiled at Michael.He really was proud of their children.And she was proud of him.He gave everything to their children, and he gave everything to her.He really had changed from the boy who had told her he needed to be a stonewall."Yes Michael they're wonderful."

"We're in perfect agreement."Michael said."Come on, let's give them to your mother and have us some fun."He rose his eyebrows a few times, grinning.

Maria just laughed and took Jasmine and the twins' things out of the car and into her old house."Mom!"She yelled walking into the house."We're here!"

"You don't need to yell Maria," Amy De Luca reprimanded her daughter, taking Jasmine from her."I heard the car pull up."

"Thanks for taking the twins today Amy.I really appreciate it."Michael said walking in with little Cole in his arms."We'll be back at 4 o'clock at the latest.The twins need their nap a about 12 and they've started to crawl, so they might be a bit of a handful, and they like to hide so-"

"Michael," Amy interrupted."I'm a mother too.I know how to deal with crawling babies."

Michael smiled sheepishly."I know, but I just thought you should know.These two are a lot of trouble.You might need some help."

"Jim's coming over, so he can help me."Amy told him.

"Jim?"Maria asked."As in Jim Valenti the sheriff?Why is he coming here?"

"Because he's bringing Kayla and Dylan with him, and I thought it would be nice if he could come here since I'm babysitting as well.And why am I answering your questions?"I'm the mother."

"Okay, okay."Maria said holding up her hands."No need to get defensive.It was just a question."

"Don't worry Maria, Jim knows everything now anyway and he wouldn't turn his own grandchildren over to the FBI.He's given up hunting aliens."

"I know mom, I was there when he found out.I don't know, he just gives me a bad feeling.Plus he's old, and don't go getting any ideas, there'll be children around."

"Maria!"Amy was shocked."Don't say things like that.Jim and I are adults, not teenagers, we can do what we like."

Maria just raised her eyebrows and kissed the twins."Behave yourselves."She said looking at her mother as well as the twins.Amy glared at her daughter as she left the room.

"Free at last."Michael said when they were outside the De Luca house.He pulled Maria into his arms and kissed her deeply.

Maria kissed him back for a moment, then pulled away."Not yet space boy.We're still outside the house."

"Not for long."Michael responded and pulled her towards the car.They got in and Michael drove off, at about 100 miles an hour.Maria laughed again.

*****

"You look pleased with yourself."Maria said to Michael, taking her head off his chest."Any particular reason why?"

Michael smirked."Well it could have just been what we just did, or the fact that I have nail marks down my back, that made me think I did something right."

Maria blushed."Don't go getting your hopes up."She mumbled.

Michael laughed and pulled her over him."Of course not, you're there to do it for me."

Maria laughed as well, but she got busy getting his 'hopes' up.

*****

"Come on Michael we need to go pick up the twins now."Maria said from the front door."God, I didn't know it took you so long to get ready."She teased him.

Michael come out of the bedroom slightly rumpled with his hair all over the place, but with a very satisfied look on his face."I take long to get ready?"He was shocked."When you say 'just a few more minutes in the space on one hour."

"But I'm female.I'm allowed to do it, you're not.So lets go.I want my babies back."Maria said leaving the apartment, not waiting for Michael.

"Hey wait up!" Michael yelled running towards the car, because Maria was already gunning the engine."God," Michael said jumping in the car before it zoomed off."People would think that you haven't seem the kids for a few years."

Maria laughed."Come on, you want to see them as much as I do.There's no point lying about it.Besides, my mothers probably regretting agreeing to baby-sit them anyway.Your children are absolute monsters."

"My children?Oh I get it, when they're bad they're my children, but when they're good they're your children."Michael commented.

"No I didn't say that."Maria argued."When they're good they're 'our' children."

Michael laughed until he saw Maria's face.She had gone pale and her hands were gripping the steering wheel so tight, her knuckles had gone white."Maria what's wrong?What is it baby?"

"Something's happened."Was all would say.She accelerated, driving as fast as she could to her mother's house.When she arrived, the front door of the house was open and a body was lying on the floor."Mom!"Maria yelled rushing into the house, pulling her mother's head into her lap."Michael where are the twins?"She asked frantically, trying to wake her mother.

Michael rushed into the house looking all over for his children.He saw the sheriff lying on the floor next to the playpen.Michael looked in expecting to see four children.He only saw two.Kayla and Dylan were sitting up, squirming with tearstains down their cheeks."They're gone!"Michael yelled."They're not here!"

"Mom, wake up!"Maria called to her mother."Please wake up."

Amy De Luca stirred and said one word."Mark,"

   [1]: mailto:water_angel_amy@yahoo.com
   [2]: mailto:witch_baby_s_number_2@hotmail.com



	2. Finding Out What You Don't Want to Know

Part 2: Finding out what you don't want to know

**Part 2: Finding out what you don't want to know**

** **

Maria paled and looked at Michael before falling to the ground in a dead faint. Amy caught her head so that it would hit the floor and looked at Michael sadly. She picked up Kayla to try and stop her crying and indicated that Michael do the same for Dylan. "Call your friends over." She said. "We have a lot to plan."

Maria woke up to see the gang around her, she remembered what had happened and jumped up and said in a hollow voice. "Someone took my babies, I have to get my babies back before Mark does something horrible to them."

Max and Liz and Isabel and Alex had also brought their babies and were holding them very close knowing that it could have been any one of them who lost their children and that Michael and Maria would have comforted them. Max started by asking Amy the question everybody had on their minds. "How Amy? I thought his memory erased. He wasn't supposed to know about us"

"Jim and I were in the living room talking because the babies were just put in their playpen to go to sleep. Kayla always fusses if she doesn't have her sleep." Amy said sadly. "Jim and I heard a noise in here and figured that Cole was just trying to get out again." 

"Then we heard a louder one followed by Jasmine's loud sobs and Kayla's snifflings" Jim said. "We ran out here and Amy tried to put up a shield to stop anybody from entering the room, it didn't work, a voice from the mist said, "The prophecy cannot be fulfilled. We are insuring it won't"

"Then we saw this Witch who I used to know before she turned evil, she said "Mark wants vengeance on Brian DeLuca for cheating him out, he's dead so we're just going to hit him where it always hurt the most, his children" before she disappeared with the babies. I attempted to find out her whereabouts by using a spell when Mark appeared and yelled "Don't try and erase my memory, I've had better witches than you try." before he threw Jim and I across the room. I didn't wake up until Michael and Maria got here"

Maria started to cry, she always knew that she was special and that she could hurt someone but never her own family or children. "This is all my fault" And she got up and walked into the bedroom to be alone and sort through her feelings. She had known for awhile that Michael loved her and that didn't regret being in love with the most powerful weather witch in the world but if there was any time when Maria thought she should leave Michael it was now. She had caused their children to be kidnapped.

Michael could feel Maria's doubts rolling off her in waves, he had always said that he was a vibrator and she could usually conceal her emotions but right now they were pouring from her. He walked up behind her put his arms on her shoulder and kissed her neck. "I love you and I definitely and not going to let you leave me" 

Maria turned into his arms and smiled a teary smile at him. "I love you too Michael," she kissed her trembling lips to hers. They walked hand in hand into the living room where the horrific events had happened only a few hours ago and began to plot a plan to save the babies. It slowly came together with the sentence Max started.

"I have an idea..."


	3. The Plan

**Part 3: The Plan**

"What?"  Maria asked frantically.  "What's your idea and it had better be a good one that doesn't get my babies into a danger."

Max raised his hands in a calming gesture.  "Don't worry Maria, they won't be in any danger at all.  If fact they'll be safer than us."

"What do you mean safer than us?"  Michael demanded.  "There's no way I'm putting Maria in any danger."

"Don't tell me what to do Michael," Maria snapped.  "These are my children we're dealing with, if I have to be in danger to help them, then I will be.  What's your plan Max?"

"Well I was thinking that we could lead Mark away from the babies, to talk to him, then when the conversations over someone could follow him a see where he goes."  Max explained.

"That won't work," Amy said.  "Mark won't be wherever the babies are.  He's too smart for that-"

"But not smart enough to realise messing with my children was a bad idea."  Michael growled.

"Yes," Amy said distracted.  "But he will contact whoever has the babies after he talks to us.  Now Maria you if you can hear the numbers he dials can you get find out where the children are?"

"I can get the numbers, but someone's going to have to find out what the address for the number is."  Maria said.

"No problem," Alex said.  "I can do that.  Just give me a computer and a few minutes and I'll have the address for you."

"Good," Max said.  "Now all we have to do is find a way to contact Mark."

"I'll handle that as well," Maria said getting excited about the idea.

"How?"  Liz asked.  "I mean I really don't think that he'll be listed in the phone book."

"Mark can astral project." Maria explained, pacing around the room, like a caged leopard.  "There's probably a spell in the book that will bring his astral form here.  That's safer to do anyway, because in his astral form he has no powers.  Then we can organize a meeting place where we can talk.  Michael and I can go see him and then I'll follow him."

"Maria you can't."  Amy said.  "If you're going to follow him then you can't go with Michael, because as soon as he leaves from wherever you're going to meet him, you'll need follow."

"But how are you going to explain Maria not being there?" Liz asked confused.  "Their Maria's children, it would seem strange if she wasn't there to get any information she could."

"Not if I tell Mark that Maria's gone into shock or something, that she wasn't physically capable of going."  Michael said.  "He wouldn't argue that.  It would be normal if that happened to Maria.  But I still don't like it, I don't want Maria going off by herself."

"We can find Sean and get him to go with her." Amy started to say.

"And how long will it take him to get here?  I don't want to wait that long."  Michael snapped.

"It would only take an hour or so."  Amy explained.  "Sean has the ability to travel on different planes, that enables him to be able to get to far away places very quickly."

"Cool," Alex said, everyone looked at him strangely.  "What?  I think it would be pretty cool to be able to do that."

"Okay, one more thing," Sheriff Valenti said taking charge.  "What are all of your powers?  If we know that then we can find a way to get the twins out easier.  Now I know what powers the aliens have, but have you developed any more.  And Maria, what exactly are you capable of?"

"Well I've been working on controlling my powers."  Michael started.  I can send bolts of energy at different amounts of power, meaning I can stun a person or kill them."

"I can put up shields to protect people."  Max said.

"I've developed my Dream Walking."  Isabelle explained.  "If I want a certain piece of information, then I can find it."

"I can keep my mindwarps going for longer and make people feel something in the warp, like if they are touched, they would be able to feel it."  Tess said.

"Very good," Jim nodded.  "What about you Maria?"

"You really want me to say all of them?"  Maria asked.  "Well as some of you have already witnessed, I can control the weather, people minds, move objects.  A lot of other little things, like get visions and stuff oh, and my biggest on is I can walk through solid objects."

"Really?"  Amy asked.  "I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I until I fell through the floor," Maria grumbled.  Michael laughed and Maria punched him.  "It's not funny, it really hurt hitting the floor like that.  And you shouldn't really be laughing, when I landed on you, well on a certain part of your anatomy."  Michael winced and stopped laughing.

"Well we can really use those to our advantage."  The sheriff said.  "If we can get Maria close enough to where the babies are them she can just walk through the wall and get the children out of there."

"It's not going to be that easy," Maria said.  "I don't know if I can take anyone with me when I walk through a solid object.  If I can't then my power will be pretty useless."

"No it won't," Michael said coming up to her and placing his arm around her shoulder, holding her tight.  "We can practice you trying to take people through a wall and if that doesn't work, then you can get in there and open some doors for us.  See, your power will still be very much needed."

"But won't Mark be expecting us to get in there somehow.  He's going to have heaps of security around the place.  It won't be easy getting in or out."  Liz told them.

"I can mind warp them," Tess put in.  "I've really come along with it, I can warp more people for a longer tome now.  And remember when you said that people could tell it was a mind warp, I've worked on that and I think I've got it under control."

"That's great!"  Maria said getting excited.  "Then we should do this soon."

"Wait," Max said raising his hands.  "There's still on thing I'm not clear on.  How are you going to follow Mark if he's in his astral form?"

"While he's in his astral form, he'll be distracted, and I'll be able to trace where his body is.  It's a lot easier then it sounds." Maria explained.  

"Okay then," Michael said taking charge.  "If there are no more questions then I suggest that we get this show on the road.  I want my children back.  Maria go find that spell, the rest of you, I don't know, make sure all of the kids are with someone at all times, and I mean a person with powers, we're taking no chances."

"Good," the sheriff nodded, "we can't let anything go wrong here people.  The lives of two innocent children hang in the balance."

"You don't need to tell us that twice."  Kyle said to his father.  "We know dad, and we're going to get those kids back.  So what's the final plan?"

"I'll call Mark's astral form, out to the desert, at the pod chamber I think."  Maria stated looking towards Michael and he nodded, motioning for her to continue.  "Michael and Max will meet him there and talk to him about the twins, then I'll trace to where his body is.  When we know that, I'll go there and when he contacts the twins I'll bring the number back and Alex can trace the number.  Then we'll all go there and while Tess mind warps the guards, we'll get to the twins-"

"It might be a bit more difficult than that sis."  Sean interrupted her from the kitchen   "Mark's getting a bit of help from the Other Side."

Maria and Amy paled while the others looked on in confusion.  "What's the 'Other Side'?"  Michael asked.

"The Underworld."  Maria said softly.  "Mark's getting help from demons."


	4. Demons

**PART 4:  Demons**

"The demons?" Maria gasped looking at Sean.

"What are the demons?" Liz asked.

Maria looked at her family before picking her words carefully. "The demons are beings from the underground, they were created about the same time that witches were but they were created inferior. Witches through the ages have employed their help because they have a large amount of strength and are dumb enough to be bossed around."

Sean put his part in saying, "They are the meanest, stupidest things you'll ever meet. They kill each other for fun and really don't give a shit if they kill innocent people. They are probably paying them with human sacrifices."

Lis shuddered and moved towards Max, he put his arm around her and held her against him. "It's okay we've dealt with worse."

Maria looked hesitant to say something but Michael urged her on. "Actually demons are very powerful beings, they don't have any power but neither can they be hurt by any sort of magical means. They only way to kill one of them is to pull out their hearts, demons keep track of how many hearts they rip out of bodies, it's considered to be something to be proud about."

"What about aliens?" Tess said. "They might never have gone up against one and therefore could be powerless against it."

"True," Sean said.

"We need to employ my mother, she knows more about demons than anything."

"Why?" Alex asked.

"Because my father was a demon."  Sean said.


	5. Planning

Part 5: Planning  
  
"Your father was a demon?" Michael asked. "But your father is Maria's father. That means that Maria's father was a demon." He turned to Maria and looked at her shocked. "You have demon blood in you? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
Maria wouldn't look him in the eye. "Because I was afraid you'd look at me in fear. And I guess I was right." She looked at him, mistaking his shock for fear or hatred. "You're afraid of me." She turned and started to walk away, but Michael caught her arm.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you baby," he told her softly stroking her hair and kissing her on the forehead. "What I'm afraid of is loosing our children. So what if your father's a demon, I know you're not like that because I've seen what you're really like. You don't have to worry that I'll think anything different of you. I just wish you had told me this before."  
  
"I'm sorry," Maria said closing her eyes and leaning against his chest. "I didn't want you to think that I might be like him. That I might be a killer."  
  
"I would never think that," Michael said. "Unless I saw you kill someone in cold blood, then I'd have to question my thoughts. But I know you Maria; you're my wife, the mother of my children. And that is what we need to focus on at the moment, getting the twins back. So just bury the demonic urges and help find our kids." He said jokingly.  
  
Maria slapped him lightly on the arm and turned back to the others. "Mark must be pretty desperate if he's using demons. They could turn on him at any moment."  
  
"He better keep them away from my children." Michael thought out loud. "Because if there is one scratch on them when we find them, then I'm going to make the demons look calm compared to what I'm going to do."  
  
"I won't let him do anything to our children." Maria said trying to comfort him. "Besides if he does I'll know. Because they're my children I have a link with them and if they get hurt, I'll feel it." She looked around the room, trying to pick up anything that would give her any sort of clue that would lead to her children.  
  
There has to be something here to help me, Maria thought to herself. She felt completely helpless and that was not something she liked. She was used to being in control, always knowing what to do and what was going to happen. But with her children gone it was like Mark had taken a part of her power with him. And in a way he had, her children are what gave her strength. The love that she felt for them fed her power.  
  
"Mark probably knew that,"  
  
"Mark knew what?" Liz asked Maria frowning. Liz could see that Maria was dealing with her own inner conflict and she admired the fact that Maria could keep face when her children had just been taken. I couldn't do that, she thought.  
  
"What?" Maria said looking up. She hadn't realised she had spoken out loud. "Part of my power comes from the love I feel for the twins. Mark probably knows that if he took them then he would take my power. That son of a bitch! Why has he done this?" She started crying again.  
  
"Maria, how much of your power was lost when the twins were taken?" Liz asked thinking.  
  
Maria looked at Liz a bit strangely, and sniffled. "Well, most of them, I can control fire and walk through solid objects, but that's it."  
  
"What about your tolerance against Mark?" Sean asked her. "And your mind control? Do you still have those?"  
  
Maria thought about it for a moment and closed her eyes to take inventory of her powers, if she was still able to do what Sean asked. "My mind control would be limited, I may be able to influence people with weak minds or no shields. And my tolerance against Mark is pretty limited."  
  
Michael frowned at that. "How so?" He was worried that his wife might fall into Mark's trap. He really hated Mark, and it just wasn't because he had taken the twins. Before when they had been taken by the FBI and Maria's father, Mark had tried to make Maria. And now he was trying it again. The man just didn't get that Maria was his, and she would remain that for all time. He would get his twins back and Maria would not go to Mark for any reason. He vowed that he would keep them safe and that was exactly what he was going to do. 


End file.
